residentevilfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Steve Burnside
'Steve Burnside 'était un prisonnier envoyé sur Rockfort Island avec son père. C'est à cause de ce dernier, un employé d'Umbrella Corporation ayant volé et vendu des informations relatives à la société et qui s'est fait prendre, qu'il se retrouve là-bas.Resident Evil Archives, pages 123-124 "Steve Burnside". Bien qu'il soit jeune et souvent insouciant, avec un caractère impulsif et arrogant, Steve est au fond un bon garçon avec de forts sentiments envers sa famille. Histoire En 1998, Steve est capturé et envoyé avec son père sur Rockfort Island car ce dernier a essayé de voler quelques documents d'Umbrella pour de l'argent facile. Umbrella exécute la mère de Steve peu avant leur transfert sur l'île. Après un raid par une organisation inconnue, Steve s’échappe de sa cellule, profitant du chaos qui règne à présent sur l'île. Il rencontre Claire Redfield durant l'épidémie du Virus-t, la prenant au départ pour une Zombie. Ayant pour but de retrouver son père sur Rockfort Island, Steve ne fera à la base confiance à personne, laissant souvent Claire seule, protestant qu'elle le ralentirait. Un peu plus tard, il découvre avec effroi que son père a finalement été contaminé par le virus-t. Sauvant in extremis Claire des griffes de celui-ci, Steve tue son père devenu un zombie. Après quoi, il fait équipe avec Claire pour quitter l'île à bord d'un avion cargo. Alfred Ashford prend alors automatiquement à distance le contrôle de cet avion et lâche un Tyran sur eux avant de les conduire en Antarctique, dans la base d'Umbrella d'Alexia Ashford. Décidé à protéger Claire, il tire mortellement sur Alfred qui succombera peu après à ses blessures. Steve sera plus tard capturé par Alexia Ashford qui lui injectera le Virus t-Veronica. Transformé ainsi en créature et incontrôlable, il s'en prendra d'abord à Claire, mais ses sentiments pour elle prendront le dessus et il n'obéira pas au virus, coupant ainsi la liane qui retenait Claire prisonnière. Le virus t-Veronica d'Alexia se retournera contre lui et la liane lui transpercera le corps.Resident Evil Archives, pages 123-124 "Steve Burnside". Ses dernières paroles sont adressées à Claire Redfield, lui disant qu'il l'aime. Albert Wesker récupérera plus tard son cadavre pour se procurer le virus t-Veronica.Resident Evil Archives, pages 123-124 "Steve Burnside". Notes * Son numéro d'identification sur Rockfort Island est MFD2872.Resident Evil Code Veronica X (Prima Guides) page 3. * L'amour de Steve pour Claire est à sens unique.Resident Evil Archives, page 72 "Resident Evil: Code Veronica, Interrelationships". * Une petite cinématique bonus peut s’enclencher lorsque l'on joue Steve dans la campagne principale de Resident Evil CODE:Veronica. Si le joueur retourne dans la pièce où se trouve Claire, cette dernière va alors encourager ou gentiment se moquer de Steve en le traitant de poule mouillée. Dans la version HD-remaster du jeu, cette action débloque un trophée qui rapporte 50G.Resident Evil: Code Veronica X HD Achievements - From The Young Lady.xboxachievements.com. Consulté le 10 Avril 2017. * Dans la localisation de Resident Evil: Revelations 2, il y a une référence à Steve Burnside ajouté par Mark Reichwein, traducteur travaillant sur la série depuis Resident Evil: Revelations. Au cours de l'emprisonnement mystérieux de Claire sur une autre île, en essayant de s'échapper avec Moira Burton, Claire trouve une arme de poing. Moira demande curieusement « Tu comptes, euh... utiliser ça? », ce à quoi Claire répond: « On est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même » ("It's more reliable than any person" dans la version anglaise). Ceci est une référence au dialogue entre Claire et Steve dans Resident Evil CODE:Veronica où Steve dit exactement la même chose à Claire. ** Cependant, cette phrase n'a pas réellement de raison d'être dite par Claire, étant de nature altruiste et optimiste, contrairement à Steve. Apparitions Jeux * Resident Evil CODE:Veronica (2000) * Resident Evil Survivor 2 CODE: Veronica (2001) * SNK vs Capcom: Card Fighters DS (2006) * Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles (2010) Mentions * Resident Evil 5 (2009, document) Comics * BIOHAZARD CODE: Veronica (2000, SkyWalker) * Resident Evil CODE: Veronica (2001, WildStorm) * Resident Evil heavenly island (2015, flashback) Galerie Conception Steave artwork.jpg|Artwork réalisé par Satoshi Nakai, embauché par CAPCOM en 1997 pour fournir des concepts arts pour les jeux sous les directives de Noboru Sugimura et Hiroshi Soda, les principaux scénaristes de FLAGSHIP.bio0 & BIOCV Artworks - Satoshi Nakai. projectumbrella.net. Consulté le 19/03/17. Monster Steve Artwork.jpg|Idem. Steve Head.jpg|Modèle de sa tête. 4582305037.jpg|Steve Burnside dans Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles, Game of Oblivion. Informations Steve Burnside Archives 1.jpg|Page de présentation dans le Resident Evil Archives. Steve Burnside Archives.jpg|Page de présentation dans le Resident Evil Archives. Monster Steve Archives.jpg|Page de présentation de sa forme mutée dans le Resident Evil Archives. Steve guidebook.jpg|Présentation de Steve dans le guide Resident Evil Code Veronica X (Prima Guides) page 3. Sources de:Steve Burnside en:Steve Burnside es:Steve Burnside it:Steve Burnside ja:スティーブ・バーンサイド pl:Steve Burnside pt-br:Steve Burnside Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages Masculins Catégorie:Personnages Resident Evil Code: Veronica Catégorie:Personnages Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles Catégorie:Boss Catégorie:Créatures Catégorie:Créatures Resident Evil Code: Veronica Catégorie:Personnages Jouables